


Rituals

by k_rose_m (Flipkat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In the Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipkat/pseuds/k_rose_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of work that goes into making a certain troll take a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the prompt here, for "Sollux/Karkat, go the fuck to sleep:" http://homesmut.livejournal.com/10240.html?thread=17110784#t17110784</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

“OKAY. I have gotten you a glass of water, told you TWO stories, left your husktop open to serve as a nightlight, opened your door a crack and turned the light on in the hall. I have POSITIVELY PROVEN there are no imps under your pile and Bec Noir is not hiding in your closet. I’ve even brought you a gogdamned stuffed cuttlefish to hug. NOW WILL YOU GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP?!?”

Sollux looked up from where he lay curled on his pile and raised his arms beseechingly. “Cuddle me?”

Karkat facepalmed and sighed heavily, before flopping exhaustedly next to his friend. “You are the most – you’re just _impossible_ sometimes, you know that?” He reached out and hugged Sollux, pillowing his friend’s head on his arm. “Only until you fall asleep, okay?”

“Mmm.”

 

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-

 

Karkat snored softly as the sleepless, stress-filled weeks finally caught up with him; Sollux regarded him with a look somewhere between fondness and mischief, and snuggled closer. “Ehehe, workth every time.”


End file.
